legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 20 - Sonic vs. Tails
(Sonic arrives at the top of the tower on the elevator and the top looks like a control room. Sonic sees his friend Tails in the center of the room staring out into the world) Sonic: Tails! What's going on with you? Why are you helping Myotismon? Tails: Ah, Sonic. I see you've made it back home. And you've managed to make it here... (Turns to face Sonic) You've been busy, Sonic. I think its time for you to rest. (Crosses his arms with an evil smile) (Sonic keeps looking at Tails and noticed something on him) Sonic: (Gasp) Myotismon put the crest of darkness on you! Tails: Shall we get started? I've made a little something to welcome you home with. I think you will really like it Sonic. Because I made it especially for you! (Suddenly the various forms of machines come out all over the control room and all of them look deadly) Sonic:.... I've got to get that crest off of Tails. But all these machines it won't be easy. But one way or another, I'll get it off him! All right Tails. Let's do this! (Music begins playing as Sonic and Tails stair each down while Tails' machines prepare to attack Sonic and Sonic and Tails begin to sing) Tails: This town has changed, my boy Since you've been away! Without our Speedy Hero It's Myotismon's way! Sonic (Destroys a couple of the alien drones) Miles, please! Oh, can't you see you're wrong? Tails (Has his machines start shooting at Sonic) You were the king But now you're nothing but prey! Myotismon is back And he's planning to stay! Sonic (Avoids the shots fired by Tails and knocks away a robot claw) It's a crazy web you're weaving! Myotismon will soon be leaving! Miles, please! It's not too late! Tails All my machines will seal your fate! (Tails brings out more drones that start shooting at Sonic) My lasers will slice you! My knives will cut deep! And when it's all over Sally, she will weep! The days of your good-natured Adventures are through! I'll tear up this town! And I'm starting with you! (Sonic takes a couple of hits from the drones but he is able to destroy them. Tails then continues his assault by having robot claws try to cut Sonic) Well, now, my boy It seems you've lost your crown! In a few mere moments You'll be six feet in the ground! Sonic (Stops all the claws and then faces Tails) Stop at once! Can't you see this is absurd? Tails No more tricks! Your friends are now your foes! And now this dance is Nearing its close (A spotlight appears over Sonic as he summons his guitar and begins playing it) Sonic All these people that you're hurting Oh, Miles my friend, it's disconcerting Miles, please! Your thinking is all wrong! Tails In a moment finally you'll be gone! Sonic Your intentions are evil! Your thoughts are all bad! The thing that you work for Is no more than a cad! When finally I get that foul crest off of you You'll see no more foe But a friend that is true! (A wave of lasers hit Tails control computers and it hits the crest ending the song. The crest vaporous in a puff of darkness) Tails: (Grabs his head in pain) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (With the pain he just felt from the crest being removing passing Tails sits where he is panting shocked by what has happened. Suddenly a light appears over Sonic's head and down comes another Chaos Emerald. This is one is yellow Tails steps off from where he is and starts walking to his best friend with sadness all over him) Tails: I'm sorry Sonic... I'm so sorry... I did not think that Myotismon... Sonic: (Start walking to Tails)..... Tails: Sonic.... Sonic:..... (Grabs Tails and pulls in for a hug) Its all right Tails... Its all right... Tails: (Sonic lets Tails go and Tails smiles slightly) Sonic.... Thank you.... Sonic: What happened Tails? How did Myotismon do that to you? Tails: When he came back he said he wanted to be a good guy. I know see he was lying from the start but I wanted to believe that even someone like him could change. But he lied to me... He used me... Always from the start... Sonic: Your heart was in the right place. But I think its clear Myotismon is and always will be an evil monster. Tails: Yeah... I see that now. He won't trick me ever again. Sonic: (Looks at the Emerald) Hey Tails look! A Chaos Emerald! Tails: Oh yeah. Myotismon was able to get a hold of all the Emeralds. He hid them all over Mobius. Sonic: Well this is the 3rd one. (Grabs the Emerald) Only four more to go. Tails: Yeah and now I can..... !! Oh no.... No no no no no NO!! Sonic: Tails??? What's wrong!? Tails: Its Cosmo!! We have to get to her! Sonic: Whoa calm down Tails! Tails: No Sonic you don't understand! She's going to die!! Sonic: !! To be continued (Suddenly the area changes to a house and inside the house is Deadpool on a laptop) Deadpool: OH MY GOD!! Well looks like Sonic saved his best friend. But now it looks he's gotta save his best friend's girlfriend! Will Sonic save Cosmo? Can he defeat Myotismon? Why am I here is asking you all this? You'll have to tune in next time to find out! (There is a knock on the door) 22kingdomheartsfan: Deadpool?! Is that you!? You better not be on my laptop! Deadpool: Uh oh! Time to go! (Teleports) Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius